RWBY: Team RWBEY
by EdgeColumbus
Summary: The RWBY story with my OC in the cast. Ship not yet decided.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: One Heck of an Evening

"Well, that seems interesting." Edge stated. Edge had been walking to a shop called 'From Dust till Dawn' when he saw someone come flying out the window, a young, scythe wielding, girl wearing red followed shortly after. Edge noticed some people standing by the broken window.

"Okay... Get her." Ordered a man with a cane. Three people with machetes ran at the girl, the girl proceeded to fight them. It only took a few short moments for her to finish them off, the man with the cane had walked out of the shop. "Well Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd like to stick around..." The man trailed off whilst pointing his cane at the girl, the bottom of the cane opened and a crosshair popped up. "This is where we part ways." The man fired a shot from his cane, the young girl reacted by launching herself into the air. By the time the girl landed, the man had started climbing up to the roof of the next building.

"Up there!" Edge pointed. The girl looked towards the next building and saw the man nearing the top of the roof, she nodded to Edge and launched herself to the top of the building. 'Wow.' Edge thought. 'No, now is not the time to be gawking at, really cool, flying girls, now's the time to try and help.' Edge ran towards the ladder that the man had used to reach the roof and started climbing.

When Edge reached the roof, he noticed that the man from before had gotten in a Bullhead.

"End of the line Red!" The man shouted, throwing a fire dust crystal. The crystal landed next to the girl and the man shot the crystal to make it explode, Edge ran forward and pulled the girl back as smoke enveloped them. The smoke filled the entire area of the roof. By the time the smoke had cleared, it revealed that an older woman had protected the girl and Edge. The woman sent blasts of, what looked like, magic at the Bullhead, the Bullhead rocked back and forth for a bit. The older woman sent shards of ice at the helicopter, a shadowy figure stepped to where the man had previously been. The figure blasted the ice with fire and sent more blasts of fire towards the woman, she created a barrier and blocked the blasts of fire. The woman then proceeded to send the fire back in a pillar, the figure standing in the Bullhead destroyed the pillar with another blast of fire. The young girl transformed her scythe into a gun, presumably some type of rifle judging by the rate of fire, and started shooting at the Bullhead, Edge followed suit and sent a barrage of solidified dust at the Bullhead as well. The shadowy figure blocked all of the attacks and created of fire near the trio of attackers, the older woman pushed Edge and the girl and cart wheeled out of the way. The Bullhead flew off after that.

* * *

Later:

"Soooo, what's your name?" Edge asked the girl from earlier, they were sitting outside of a room they had been taken to.

"Ruby Rose." She introduced herself. "What's your name?" Ruby asked.

"Edge. Edge Columbus." Edge smiled as he introduced himself. Shortly after their introductions, the two were escorted into the room. The woman from earlier, who was apparently called Glynda Goodwitch, was pacing around the room, ranting.

"I hope the two of you realise that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, you put yourselves and others in great danger."

"But they started it!" Ruby and Edge protested in unison. Ignoring them, Glynda continued to rant.

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent home with a pat on the back..." Ruby and Edge started to smile. "And a slap on the wrist." Glynda slapped the table in front of her with her riding crop. Edge and Ruby flinched, Ruby letting out a small 'eek'. "But... There is someone who would like to meet you." Glynda finished, she stepped aside as a man with gray hair, a plate of cookies and a coffee mug walked in. The man set the cookies down on the table as he sat down.

"Ruby Rose..." The gray haired man started. "...You have silver eyes." Ruby looked over at Edge, who responded with a shrug. "Tell me... where did you learn to do this?" The man asked, drawing attention to a screen that showed Ruby's fight outside of 'From Dust till Dawn'.

"Signal Academy." Ruby answered.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" The man questioned.

"Well, one teacher in particular." Ruby responded. Felling nervous, she began to wolf down the cookies sitting in front of her.

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe wielder of that skill before, a dusty old crow." The man stated. Ruby attempted to answer, but because she was in the process of eating, her reply sounded like nothing but gibberish. Ruby swallowed the cookies and attempted to answer again.

"Sorry." Ruby apologised first. "That's my uncle Qrow, I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing, now I'm all like 'hoooo chaaaa'." Ruby said whilst imitating karate chops, Edge let out a small chuckle at the unintentional pun.

"So I've noticed." The man replied as he put his coffee mug down. "And what is an adorable young girl like yourself, doing at a school designed to train warriors?" The man asked.

"Well... I want to be a huntress." Ruby fidgeted.

"You want to slay monsters?" The man questioned.

"Yeah, I only have two more years of training left at signal and then I'm going to apply too Beacon. See my sister starts there this year and she's trying to become a huntress and I want to become a huntress because I want to help people, my parents always said to help others so I though why not. I mean, the police are awesome, but hunters and huntresses are just so much more romantic, cool and exciting." Ruby replied, there was a silence in the room.

"Do you know who I am?" The gray haired man asked, breaking the silence.

"You're Professor Ozpin, the headmaster at Beacon" Ruby answered.

"Hello." Ozpin greeted.

"Nice to meet you." Ruby replied.

"You want to come to my school?" Ozpin asked.

"More than anything." Ruby responded.

"Well okay." Ozpin said, Ruby's face lit up with joy. Ozpin turned towards Edge. "Edge Columbus."

"Yes?" Edge asked at the mention of his name.

"Where did you learn to do this?" Ozpin asked in response. He pointed to the screen, which now showed Edge creating the solidified dust crystals.

"The same place I learnt how to use my semblance. The street." Edge answered.

"This process should be extremely harmful to most people, yet you seem perfectly fine. Why?" Ozpin questioned.

"Because I have an excess amount of aura, if I don't convert it into dust crystals... I'll suffer from some sever drawbacks." Edge grimaced.

"I see." Ozpin responded "And what about your semblance?"

"It'd be easier to show you." Edge said as he stood up. He walked around Ruby for a bit, this earned him some quizzical looks. "All right." Edge whispered, an orange light enveloped him. Once the light disappeared, a second Ruby was in the room. Ruby, the one still sitting down, was in shock.

"This is my semblance, I call it copy and paste." The standing Ruby said. "Oh, it also works on weapons." She said, creating a familiar scythe. "I am still Edge, by the way." The orange light returned and left, Edge had turned back into himself and the copy of the scythe disappeared. "That's about it." Edge stated.

"I see, would you like to come to my school too?" Ozpin asked.

"Sure." Edge replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meeting New People

Edge was standing next to a window and looking out at the stretches of green below, it relaxed him, let him think. Edge was wearing a white short sleeved shirt, a black and orange hoodie with two crossing lilium, a set of headphones, blue jeans, a pair of white satchels around his waist and orange and white high-tops.

Meanwhile: After the knees debate, news broadcast and Glynda's speech.

"Come on little sis, you need to try and meet new people." Yang said, trying to encourage Ruby to make new friends.

"I don't need to meet new people, I have you." Ruby replied.

"Oh come on sis, at least try talking to someone." Yang said before taking a look around. "How about him?" Yang pointed to an orange haired boy, he was staring out the window.

"Fine." Ruby groaned as she gave into her sisters wishes, the two of them walked over to the boy.

"Hello." Yang greeted with enthusiasm in her voice. The boy turned around, revealing a pair of familiar sky blue eyes.

"Hi." The boy replied. He looked over at Ruby, they recognized each other immediately.

"You're from the other day!" They both exclaimed.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Yang asked, confused by the current situation.

"Yeah, we met the other night." Edge answered. "Also, who're you?"

"I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister." Yang replied.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you. I'm Edge." Edge introduced himself

A short while after:

The carriers landed and everybody walked off, one person ran off so that he could throw up in a bin. Ruby, Yang and Edge stopped to gaze at the building in front of them.

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this." Yang stated. Some people walked pat and Ruby immediately started fawning over their weapons. Ruby almost wondered off, but Yang pulled her back. Edge was analysing the weapons he could see.

"Come on sis, they're just weapons." Yang said.

"They're not just weapons, they're extensions of ourselves." Ruby explained.

"Well why can't you swoon over your own weapon, or Edge's?" Yang asked.

"Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose, I just like seeing new weapons, and I haven't seen Edge's weapon yet." Ruby answered. "Speaking of, Edge, where is your weapon?" Ruby asked. Edge smile as an orange light appeared in front of him, he grabbed the light as it took the form of a pair of roller skates.

"These are my weapons. I call them Hermes' boots, they can reach insanely high speeds which I use to create devastating attacks. They have... actually, I'll save you all the techno babble." Edge stated.

A few moments after the weapon discussion:

"Well... actuallymyfriendsareheregottagobye." Yang said in a rush before darting off with her friends. As they left, Ruby got spun around.

"Wait, are we supposed to go to our dorms? Do we have dorms? I don't know what I'm doing." Ruby admitted in a dazed state, she fell over backwards into a luggage cart.

"Are you alright?" Edge asked as he held out his hand to help Ruby up. Ruby took his hand and Edge pulled back to her feet.

"I'm fine." Ruby replied.

"What do you think you're doing!?" a white haired girl yelled. Edge and Ruby turned to see a girl who had an angry look plastered on her face.

"She doesn't know." Edge smiled, this earned him a jab from Ruby's elbow.

"Sorry." Ruby apologised.

"Sorry? Do you know how much damage you could've caused?" The girl asked. Edge picked up one of the suitcases and looked inside, he then looked at the girl.

"Judging by the amount of dust you've got and the quality of your outfit, I would estimate a few thousand lien." Edge answered as he handed the suitcase over to the girl.

"Exactly. This is dust, mined and purified from the Schnee quarry." The girl said as she looked in the suitcase.

"Uhh." Ruby replied. The girl picked out a bottle from the suitcase.

"What are you, brain dead?" The girl asked. "Dust, fire, water, lightning, energy." The girl explained, waving the bottle. "Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself." The girl questioned as she continued to wave the bottle.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Edge warned. A small amount of dust escaped from the bottle and caused Ruby to sneeze, and explode. "Gesundheit." Edge coughed.

"You complete dolt!" The white haired girl shouted at Ruby. "What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon? This isn't your average sparring school you know?"

Edge was getting more and more irritated with every word that came out of this girls mouth.

"Hey! She said she was sorry princess!" Edge yelled, completely irate.

"It's heiress, actually." Corrected a girl with black hair, she was holding the bottle from earlier. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee dust company. One of the biggest producers of energy propellent in the world." The black haired girl continued.

"Finally, some recognition." Weiss sighed.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labour forces and questionable business partners." The girl continued, Edge snickered.

"W-Wha? The nerve." Weiss said, she took the bottle from the black haired girl and stormed off.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby shouted to Weiss. "Guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day." She said to herself. "So, what's..." Ruby started before realising the black haired girl was walking away. "Welcome to Beacon." Ruby whispered to herself as she slumped to the ground.

"Hey, at least you're not alone." Edge said in an attempt to cheer Ruby up.

"Yeah... You're right, I've still got you." Ruby replied. Ruby and Edge started walking around the academy.

Later:

"Hey, could you give me a rundown of your weapon." Ruby asked, she looked at Edge with a gleam in her eyes.

"Sure, hmm, where to start." Edge hummed. "I'll continue where I left off earlier. My Hermes' Boots are roller skates with a high powered motor that runs off of dust. My excess aura is actually helpful in that regard, you see, depending on what type of crystal I use, the attributes of my attacks change. Fire makes my actual attacks stronger, it adds more force to them. Water gives me the ability to launch streams of water at my opponents, it's good for feints. Lightning adds a magnetising effect, it's helpful for riding on walls. Energy is just a simple speed boost. I can also use two dust crystals at once, I can load a separate dust crystal into each boot and the crystals effect affects both boots." Edge explained, he noticed Ruby looking at him with a huge smile. "You really like learning about other weapons, huh?"

"Yep." Ruby nodded.

"Anyway, I told you about my weapon, so now you tell me about yours." Edge said. Ruby pulled out a compacted Crescent Rose and changed it to scythe form. "Still a scythe." Edge commented.

"It's also a customisable high impact sniper rifle." Ruby explained.

"So basically, it's also a gun." Edge simplified,

"Yes." Ruby replied. "Hey, where are we going?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know, I was following you." Edge answered.

"But, I was following you."

"We're lost." Edge said bluntly.

Sometime later:

"Ruby! Over here!" Yang shouted, grabbing Ruby's and Edge's attention. "I saved you a spot." Ruby and Edge walked over to Yang. "How's your first day going little sister?" Yang asked Ruby.

"You mean since you ditched me and I exploded." Ruby answered in an irritated tone.

"Yikes, meltdown already?" Yang asked.

"No, she literally exploded." Edge deadpanned.

"Yeah, and then I tripped over some crabby girls luggage and then she yelled at me and then I sneezed and then I exploded and then she yelled at me again and I felt really, really bad and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me." Ruby explained. Noticing said crabby girl, Edge looked at Ruby with a worried expression.

"You!" Weiss yelled, startling Ruby and causing her to jump into Yang's arms.

"Oh god, it's happening again." Ruby cried.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side off the cliff." Weiss said.

"Oh my god, you actually exploded." Yang said, shocked that her sister wasn't exaggerating about exploding.

"Told you so." Edge smirked.

"It was an accident." Ruby explained, getting down from Yang's arms. "It was an accident." She repeated. Weiss took out a pamphlet and held in front of Ruby's face. "What's this?" Ruby asked.

One explanation later:

"Uh." Ruby groaned, dazed from everything she was just told.

"You really want to start making things up to me?" Weiss asked.

"Absolutely." Ruby answered.

"Read this and never speak to me again." Weiss ordered.

"Look uh... sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot, so why don't you two start over and try to be friends." Yang said, trying to play peacemaker.

"Yeah, great idea sis." Ruby replied, she cleared her throat. "Hello Weiss, I'm Ruby. Wanna hang out?" Ruby asked as she introduced herself. "We could go shopping for school supplies." She suggested.

"Yeah, and we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys like tall, orange and annoying here." Weiss mocked.

"Oi!" Edge yelled, getting more annoyed at the heiress.

"Wow, really?" Ruby asked.

"No." Weiss stated bluntly. And after that, Ozpin's speech began.

Later that night in the guys' changing room:

"Well, today was hectic." Edge sighed whilst hurriedly getting changed out of view. "I can scarcely guess what tomorrow will be like." Edge walked over to his locker and threw his clothes in. Whilst looking around, Edge noticed that one guy was bunny pyjamas. Edge walked over to him and tossed him a spare t-shirt and bottoms.

"Huh?" The guy asked, he looked over at Edge.

"Wearing those will be less embarrassing than bunny pyjamas." Edge stated.

"Oh. Thanks." The guy replied.

"You're welcome. I'm Edge, Edge Columbus." Edge said introducing himself.

"Nice to meet you Edge, I'm Juane Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it." Juane introduced himself, in a way that slightly caught Edge off guard.

"Do they really." Edge questioned while stifling a laugh.

"They will. At least I hope they will." Juane admitted.

"I'm sure they will." Edge reassured him. "Anyway, I'm going to go get some sleep, see ya tomorrow." Edge said as he waved goodbye.

"Ah, yeah. See you tomorrow." Juane waved back.

In the ballroom:

"Where to sit, where to sit." Edge repeatedly muttered to himself. The legs of his white Pyjama bottoms fell underneath his heels, not that he would notice since he was wearing socks, his black t-shirt had the word 'Autumn' in orange letters across the front. "Ah!" Edge exclaimed, quietly, as he noticed a familiar looking girl. 'She intervened in the argument me and Ruby had with Weiss.' Edge remembered. 'I'll sit a little bit away from her.' Edge thought as the girl was reading. He set sleeping bag and pillow down close to the wall and tried to sleep, until a familiar voice spoke up.

"Hello." Yang greeted. "I believe you two may know each other."

"Aren't you that girl that exploded?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, my name's Ruby." Ruby introduced herself as she extended her arm for a handshake, but was rejected. "But, you can call me crater-" Ruby cut herself off. "Actually you can just call me Ruby."

"Okay." The girl replied. Yang pulled Ruby to the side.

"What are you doing?" Yang asked Ruby in a whisper.

"I don't know, help me."

"So, what's your name?" Yang asked the girl.

"Blake." The girl introduced.

"Well Blake, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister." Yang introduced herself. "I like your bow." Yang complimented, trying to start a conversation.

"Thanks." Blake replied, she was obviously getting fed up with the conversation.

"It goes great with your pyjamas." Yang continued, still trying to start a proper conversation.

"Right." Blake replied.

"Nice night don't you think?" Yang asked.

"Yes it's lovely." Blake started, Ruby and Yang were looking at her. "Almost as lovely as this book." Blake continued, Ruby and Yang were still looking at her. "Which I will continue to read." She continued, Ruby and Yang were still looking at her. "As soon as you leave." Blake finished.

'And I can get some sleep.' Edge thought as he moved closer to the wall.

"Yeah, this girl is lost cause." Yang said to Ruby.

"What's it about." "Ruby asked.

"Huh?" Blake replied.

"The book, does it have a name?" Ruby asked.

"Well, it's about a man with two souls." Blake responded, this caught Edge's attention. "Each fighting for control of his body." Blake continued. It was at this point that a surprised Edge jolted forward, bashing his head against the wall.

"Ow..." Edge groaned as he sat up while holding his forehead.

"Oh, yeah. That's... lovely." Yang responded. Ruby stepped forward.

"I love books." Ruby said. "Yang used to read to me every night before bed, stories of heroes and monsters, they're one of the reasons I want to be a huntress." Ruby explained.

"And why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?" Blake asked.

"I'm hoping we all will." Ruby answered. "As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books, someone who fought for what is right and who protected people who couldn't protect themselves." Ruby finished.

"That's very ambitious for a child." Blake said. "Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairytale." She finished.

"Well that's why we're here. To make it better." Ruby stated.

"Oh, I'm so proud of my baby sister." Yang said as she pulled Ruby into a bear hug. This led to a fight, in a dust cloud?

"She's right you know." Edge said to Blake.

"Do you know them?" Blake asked, looking at Edge.

"Yeah, I met Ruby the other night and she introduced me to Yang this morning. I'm Edge. Don't worry about introducing yourself, I overheard your conversation earlier." Edge answered while introducing himself. "About that book you're reading. You said it was about a man with two souls, right?" Edge questioned.

"Yes, why?"

"Just wondering." Edge smiled solemnly.

"What in the world is going on over here!?" A familiarly irritated voice yelled. "Don't you realise some of us are trying to sleep?" Weiss asked.

"I'd give up on that, heiress." Edge interjected.

"Oh not you again!" Weiss and Yang yelled at each other. Edge rubbed his forehead.

"Oh god. Here we go." He sighed.

"Shh. Guys she's right, people are trying to sleep." Ruby whispered.

"Now you're on my side." Weiss scoffed.

"I was always on your side!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Yeah, what's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice." Yang argued.

"She's a hazard to my health." Weiss reputed. Edge and Blake looked over to each other, Edge lied down as Blake blew out the candle she was using as a light source.

* * *

So many words. So many hours. Anyway, for those of you wondering, Edge will be bringing his own story alongside the cannon plot. There will be revelations and explanations, just why does Edge have excess aura? What are the limits (if any) to copy and paste? All will be revealed in time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Team RWBEY

At the lockers:

"I think I'm cursed." Edge told Juane.

"What makes you say that?" Juane asked

"I couldn't get any sleep last night after the girls finished yelling at each other, before that I hit my head on the wall and before that I was almost late to the airship yesterday." Edge ranted.

"At least you didn't throw up on the airship." Juane grimaced. Edge cracked a smile.

"You're right, that must've been harsh." Edge chuckled. The two continued to walk to the cliff, once they reached the cliff they ran into Ruby and Yang.

"Morning Edge." Yang greeted.

"Morning Yang, morning Ruby." Edge returned the greeting.

"Good morning." Ruby replied. "Who's your friend?" Ruby asked, pointing at Juane.

"This is Juane Arc. Short , sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it." Edge imitated Juane from their meeting yesterday.

"Do they?" Yang questioned.

"Uh, well, not yet." Juane replied.

"Okay..." Ruby started. "So, Edge. I wanted to ask your more about your weapon." Ruby smiled, there was a shine in her eyes.

"I've pretty much told you everything." Edge sighed. "I can tell you more about my semblance though." Edge offered.

"Alright." Ruby pouted, disappointed at the fact that Edge wouldn't go into further detail about Hermes' boots.

"As I've already shown you, I can change my look to that of another persons and create their weapon. Copy and paste sounds great at that point, right? Well it's not that good. I can recreate another persons weapon, but I can't recreate their style. So even if I used Crescent Rose, I would either have to learn from you or create my own style, both of these processes require practice though. So I mostly stick to Hermes' boots. I could probably pick up something like a sword in no time, but I still need to know at least some degree of what made the weapon and how any mechanisms in the weapon work. I can recreate Hermes' boots since I took the original pair apart piece by piece and study them. I do think there's a way to perfectly recreate a weapon, but it probably requires more energy than I expend." Edge explained.

"Okay." Ruby nodded, Yang and Juane looked at Edge as if he was discussing some alien topic.

"Anyway, I think we should head to our spots." Edge winced as he realised he went over the top on the explanation. Science and mechanics were intriguing to him, he couldn't help it if he went on and on.

* * *

Later:

"...Today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin said, finishing the small speech he was giving.

"Now I'm sure many of you have heard rumours about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today." Glynda stated.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interests to find someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin continued. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years. After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way, do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path. Or you will die." Ozpin mentioned. "You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics, each pair must choose one and return to the top off the cliff. You will guard that item and your standing and be graded appropriately." Ozpin finished. "Any questions?" He asked.

"Yeah, um sir-" Juane began before being cut off.

"Good, now take your positions." Ozpin instructed. Everyone got ready for launch, Weiss got Myrtenaster ready, Blake got Gambol shroud ready, Yang loaded up Ember Cecilia, Ruby had Crescent Rose out in scythe form and Edge recreated Hermes' Boots around his feet.

"Uh, sir? I've got a question." Juane said. The first platform launched. "So this landing strategy thing, uh, what is it? Are you dropping us off or something?" Juane asked.

"No. You will be falling." Ozpin answered bluntly. The next few platforms launched.

"I see, did you like, hand out parachutes for us?" Juane asked.

"No. You will be using your own landing strategy." Ozpin explained. The next few platforms launched. Yang's platform launched, Ruby's platform launched and then Juane's. "Oh, Mr. Columbus, you might not want to expel that extra aura while in the forest." Ozpin said.

"So you know that it attracts Grimm." Edge smiled.

"I know a lot of things, including a few things you're trying to hide." Ozpin smiled back. Edge put his hand on his head and looked at his stomach. "Remember, your team will have a right to know." Ozpin said, Edge nodded in response. Then his platform launched him into the air.

'I should have thought this through beforehand. Okay, if I paste Crescent Rose I can use it to latch onto a tree, afterwards I'll-' "Ungh." Edge grunted as he collided with a tree. He landed on one of the thicker branches and positioned himself upright, he looked around for a bit. "Alright, they said to head north. If the sun is over there, then I need to head that way." Edge pointed in the direction the branch was facing. Using Hermes' boots, he skated down the tree and headed forward.

'There are Grimm up ahead.' A voice rang. Edge lost focus and tripped up, he was greeted by three Beowolves.

"Thanks E." Edge mumbled as he got into his fighting stance, a basic ready position for roller skating. 'I'm using fire and water at the moment, this should be easier as long as there are no complications.' Edge thought.

'There's always a complication' E reminded.

'Yeah, well maybe there won't be this time.' Edge thought back. The first Beowolf charged at him, Edge skated to the side and roundhouse kicked the Beowolf. Edge launched himself into the air using the trees, he activated the fire dust crystal and brought his heel down on the Beowolf. The Beowolf yelped in pain before it stopped moving. 'One down.' Edge noted, he turned around and was greeted by an Ursa staring him down.

'Complication?' E asked.

"complication." Edge sighed.

'I told you so.' E Mocked.

"I'm definitely cursed." Edge whispered angrily, the Ursa began to growl. "Oh, shut it!" Edge yelled, he kneed the Ursa in the jaw. The Ursa swung its paw at Edge. Edge dodged and did a semi-backflip, he landed on his hand and tucked his elbows in as he started to spin around. The Ursa took a lot of kicks to the face, Edge pushed himself up and stomped on the Ursa's back. The Ursa launched Edge into a tree and inched closer. Once the Ursa was close enough, Edge launched a stream of water at it from Hermes' Boots. The Ursa stumbled backwards. Edge got up and pasted scythe mode Crescent Rose as Hermes' Boots disappeared, he brought the scythe blade down through the Grimms head. "I may not be able to use its gun form and I may not know how to properly wield it, but I can still use it in some ways." Edge panted. Crescent Rose disappeared and Hermes' Boots were back.

* * *

Some time later:

"Where is everyone?" Edge questioned.

'Probably obtaining their relics.' E answered.

"Hush you." Edge deadpanned, he stepped out of the forest and came across a temple. Everyone else, as well as a Deathstalker and Nevermore, was already there. Edge approached the group. "What happened here?" Edge asked.

"Oh, you know. We're all about to die." Yang replied.

"In that case, everyone grab a relic and run." Edge ordered.

A quick series of introductions and everyone picking a relic and running off.

"The Grimm are still chasing us." Weiss pointed out.

"You think." Edge replied, quickly coming to a holt as the Nevermore flew past. "Of course we can't outrun that, and the Deathstaker won't get tired before we do." Edge stated.

"Then what do we do?" Pyrrha asked. Edge turned on the spot and thought for a second, a nervous smile spread across his face.

"Do you have a plan?" Blake questioned the smile on Edge's face.

"Sort of... I'd say half a plan, maybe a third." Edge admitted as he sat down.

"What are you doing!?" Weiss yelled. Edge stayed quiet, after a few seconds he stood up. A strange aura surrounded him and his eyes had turned from blue to gold.

"This." Edge replied, he ran off. Everyone stood there, looking in the direction Edge had run off in. Then they noticed the Nevermore fly off in the same direction, they could hear the Deathstalker storming off as well.

"They're following him." Ren stated.

"Why?" Nora asked.

"We should probably help him." Juane pointed out.

"I have an idea." Ruby chimed in.

* * *

Elsewhere:

'You're an idiot.' E insulted.

'I know.' Edge replied.

'You're going to die.' E sighed.

'I know.' Edge groaned.

'You're realise I have no advice to give you.' E deadpanned.

'I know.' Edge whispered. The Nevermore swooped towards Edge, he narrowly avoided the Grimms talons. The Deathstalker shot its tail forward, Edge managed to move out of the way in time.

'You're slowing down.' E stated.

"I know!" Edge shouted, he stopped behind a pillar to catch his breath. Edge slumped to ground and held his left arm, the Nevermore had shot its feathers at him earlier and one just scraped his arm. Edge stopped expelling aura as he was using his actual aura now, the excess ran out halfway through the forest. Edge's ears were ringing, then he saw a hand in front of him.

"Can you stand." Pyrrha asked. Edge took Pyrrha's hand and she pulled him up.

"Thanks." Edge panted, Hermes' Boots disappeared. "Looks like I can't fight anymore."

"Don't worry, we've got everything under control." Pyrrha reassured him. Edge smiled in response and watched the fight that went by in front of him.

Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha and Ren fought the Deathstalker while Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang fought the nevermore. The Deathstalker was taken down surprisingly easily, the Nevermore was almost finished as well. Ruby was getting ready to be launched by Weiss, Yang and Blake were acting as a distraction.

"That won't have enough power." Edge calculated. Edge ran, stumbled, over to Weiss and Ruby, he pulled out an energy dust crystal and held it close to Weiss' glyph. A second glyph overlapped the first. "This should give it enough power." Edge muttered shakily.

"Let's do this!" Ruby yelled, she was soon launched into the air and caught the Nevermore with Crescent Rose. Ruby ran up the side of the cliff, pulling the Nevermore with her, at the top off the cliff, she jumped and pulled the Nevermore's head off. When Ruby landed on the cliff, rose petals drifted down.

Everyone cheered.

"That actually worked." Edge gasped, amazed by what had happened. Edge's vision started to go blurry and he fell backwards. "Good night." Edge fainted.

* * *

Beacon:

"... from this day forth you shall work together as team JNPR, led by Jaune Arc." Ozpin stated. Jaune was surprised by the news.

"Led by..." Jaune trailed off.

"Congratulations young man." Ozpin congratulated. "And finally, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces, from this day forth you will work as team RWBY. Led by Ruby Rose." Ozpin stated. Edge, who was using a crutch as a support, smiled at the news of Ruby being a team leader.

"Well done." Edge whispered.

"What about Edge?" Ruby asked.

"Edge Columbus retrieved the white bishop piece, no one else chose this piece. But since he cannot go without being part of a team, Edge shall join team RWBY to create team RWBEY." Ozpin explained. Edge hobbled forwards.

"Looks like I'm on the team." Edge smiled.

"We're glad to have you." Ruby returned the smile.

* * *

Team RWBEY is now assembled. So today we learned that Edge has restrictions, we also learned that he's hiding something. And just who is E? Just you wait, Edge is going to have a lot of fun.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 9: First day of school

Edge woke up to the sound of a whistle.

"Who did that?" Edge asked groggily. Edge got changed into his uniform and had breakfast, he stepped in front of the mirror to get a good look at the uniform. "Never been one for uniforms." Edge sighed. His room was next door to the girls', the room was like a small apartment. A small kitchen near the back, a TV across from his bed, a desk near the bed, a mirror in the corner closest to the door, a bathroom through the door near the kitchen and a square dip in the floor near the TV which was basically a small lounge. "I'm sure that I have the most luxurious room in Beacon, but why?" Edge asked himself. "I don't need all this, it's a bit overboard."

'It's a step up at least.' E reasoned.

"More like five." Edge commented, he headed to class after quick once over in the mirror.

* * *

In class:

"Never thought you guys would take so long." Edge chuckled.

"You can blame this one." Weiss stated, pointing at Ruby.

"Sorry." Ruby apologised. Everyone took their seats and class began.

"Monsters, demons, prowlers of the night. Yes the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey." Professor Port said, laughing at the end of his sentence. Silence filled the classroom. "And you shall to upon graduating from this prestigious academy. Now as I was saying, Vale, as well as the other three Kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces, and that's where we come in. Huntsmen, Huntresses, individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. From what you ask? Why, the very world." Professor Port explained.

"Ayyyep!" A student in the back called out before looking around and sitting down.

"That is what you are training to become, but first a story. The tale is of a young handsome man... me." The professor explained before beginning his story. At this point Edge tuned out and focused on his thoughts

'E?' Edge asked. 'E, you there?' Edge was getting annoyed at the lack of a response. "Dang it." Edge whispered under his breath. Edge felt someone tap his arm, it was Ruby. Ruby held up a drawing of the professor with stink lines coming off of him before making a pfft noise, Edge snickered and covered his mouth so that he wouldn't laugh. The professor cleared his throat.

"In the end the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity, and I returned to my village with my head held high. Celebrated as a hero." Professor Port said, finishing his story. "The moral of the story, a true Huntsman must be honourable, a true Huntsman must be dependable, a true Huntsman must be strategic, well educated and wise." The Professor stated. "Who among you believe themselves to be an embodiment of these traits?" The Professor asked. Weiss' hand shot up.

"I do sir." Weiss answered.

"Well then, let's find out. Step forward and face your opponent." Professor Port instructed. Weiss left to get changed then took position at the front of the class.

"Go Weiss!" Yang cheered while pumping her fist in the air.

"Fight well." Blake apathetically cheered whilst waving a small flag.

"You can do it!" Edge cheered with some enthusiasm.

"Yeah, represent team RWBEY." Ruby added on.

"Ruby, I'm trying to focus." Weiss complained, specifically at Ruby for some reason.

"Oh, sorry." Ruby apologised.

"Alright, let the match begin." Professor Port declared as he broke the lock on the cage he was standing next to, releasing a Boarbatusk. The Boarbatusk charged at Weiss, she dodged with a pirouette and struck the Boarbatusk's side with Myrtenaster before rolling out of the way. The Boarbatusk turned and stopped.

"Ha ha. Wasn't expecting that were you." Professor Port laughed.

"Hang in there Weiss." Ruby cheered. Weiss charged at the Boarbatusk, but when she attacked Myrtenaster got stuck in the Grimm's tusks. "Come on Weiss, show it who's boss." Ruby cheered again. Weiss looked over at Ruby, but as she did the Boarbatusk tossed Myrtenaster to the side and knocked Weiss back.

"Ho ho. Now what will you do without your weapon?" Professor Port asked. The Boarbatusk charged at Weiss, but Weiss rolled out of the way and ran to pick up Myrtenaster.

"Weiss, go for its belly, there's no armour underneath." Ruby informed Weiss.

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss snapped in reply. The Boarbatusk span at Weiss, she used a glyph to knock the Boarbatusk onto its back and jumped off of another glyph to attack the Boarbatusk's stomach, the Boarbatusk stopped moving shortly after.

"Bravo, bravo. It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntress in training." Professor Port complimented. "I'm afraid that's all we have time for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and stay vigilant. Class dismissed." Professor Port finished ending the lesson. Weiss left the classroom first.

"Sheesh, what's with her" Jaune asked. The rest of team RWBEY looked at each other.

* * *

"Weiss!" Ruby yelled as she caught up to Weiss.

"What?" Weiss asked as she turned around.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you being-"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?" Weiss interrupted. "You're supposed to be a leader and all you've been so far is a nuisance." Weiss complained.

"What did I do?"

"That's just it, you've done nothing to earn your position. Back in the forest you acted like a child, and you've only continued to do so." Weiss continued to complain.

"Weiss, where is all this coming from? What happened to all that talk about working together? I thought you believed in working as a team?" Ruby questioned.

"Not a team led by you." Weiss stated. "I've studied and trained, and frankly, I deserve better. Ozpin made a mistake." Weiss ranted before storming off. Ruby began to walk off.

"Hmmm. Now that didn't seem to go well." Ozpin pointed out.

"Was she right? Did you make a mistake?" Ruby asked.

"That remains to be seen." Ozpin answered.

* * *

Elsewhere:

"Professor Port." Weiss said, noticing the Professor.

"Ah, Miss Schnee. And to what do I owe this fine pleasure." Professor Port asked.

"I... I enjoyed your lecture." Weiss responded.

"Of course you did child, you have the blood of a true Huntress in you." The Professor stated.

"You really think so?"

"Most surely." The professor replied. "Mmm, something's troubling you."

"Yes sir." Weiss responded.

"Dear, confess to me your strife." Professor Port offered.

"Well... I think I should have been the leader of team RWBEY." Weiss confessed.

"That's preposterous." The Professor replied.

* * *

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"I mean that it's only been one day, Ruby. I've made more mistakes than any man, woman and child on this planet. But at this moment, I wouldn't consider your appointment to be leader one of them." Ozpin explained. "Do you?"

* * *

"Excuse me!" Weiss exclaimed.

"I've believed in Professor Ozpin for many years and the man's never once led me astray." Professor Port explained.

"So you would just blindly accept his decision, despite seeing how exceptional I am?"

"With all due respect, your exceptional skill on the battlefield is matched only by your poor attitude." The Professor admitted.

"How dare you." Weiss sneered.

"My point exactly. I see a girl before me who has spent her entire life getting exactly what she wanted." The Professor stated.

"That's not even remotely true." Weiss denied, Professor Port gave her a questioning look. "Well, not entirely true." Weiss admitted.

* * *

"Being a team leader isn't just a title you carry into battle, it's a badge you wear constantly. If you are not always performing at your absolute best, then what reason do you give others to follow you." Ozpin explained.

* * *

"So the outcome did not fall in your favour. Do you really think that acting in such a manner would cause those in power to reconsider their decision? So instead of fretting about what you don't have, savour what you do. Hone your skills, perfect every technique, be not the best leader, but the best person you can be." Professor Port encouraged.

* * *

"You've been burdened with a daunting responsibility, Ruby." Ozpin reminded. "I advise you take some time to think about how you shall uphold it." Ozpin finished, he walked off while drinking his coffee. Ruby turned around and saw Weiss and Professor Port finish talking.

* * *

Later that night:

Weiss walked into the girls' room, she went up to Ruby's bunk and noticed that she had been studying. Weiss nudged Ruby to wake her up.

"Weiss. I-I was studying and then I fell asleep, I'm sorry." Ruby apologised. Weiss covered Ruby's mouth with her hand and put her finger to her lips to indicate that she should be quiet.

"How do you take your coffee?" Weiss asked as she removed her hand from Ruby's mouth.

"Uh I... I don't-" Ruby started.

"Answer the question." Weiss interjected.

"Uhh, cream and five sugars." Ruby responded. Weiss sighed.

"Don't move." Weiss said as she left, she returned shortly. "Here." Weiss said as she handed a cup of coffee to Ruby.

"Uh, thanks Weiss."

"Ruby, I think you have what it takes to be a good leader, just know that I'm going to be the best teammate you'll ever have. Good luck studying." Weiss said as she dropped down. "That's wrong by the way." Weiss said as she popped back up before quickly dropping down. "Hey Ruby."

"Uh-huh." Ruby answered.

"I always wanted bunk beds as a kid." Weiss smiled as she left the room. Turning around, Weiss was greeted by Edge leaning against the wall with two coffee mugs.

"I guess I misjudged you." Edge said as he handed Weiss a mug.

"What are you talking about?" Weiss asked. Edge took a sip of his coffee.

"I'm talking about the fact that I was wrong, and I rarely admit that I'm wrong." Edge admitted.

"Oh? What were you wrong about?"

"You. I thought that you were a stuck up, self loving, pompous little princess." Edge answered honestly.

"Hey!" Weiss yelled.

"But now I can see that you're not all that... you're actually an alright person." Edge finished at the same time as he finished his coffee, he began to walk to his room.

"How did you know I was talking to Ruby?"

"My bed's on the other side of the wall to yours and Ruby's, I heard most of what you said." Edge smiled as he recalled the kind words Weiss had said. "Oh, can you tell her not to use a whistle as a wakeup call... that was an unpleasant surprise this morning." Edge added.

"I'll pass the message on." Weiss said.

"Thanks."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Second day of school

Edge woke up to his alarm this morning.

"She did genuinely pass on the message." Edge muttered, he got up and got dressed in his uniform. Edge looked in his fridge and got a slice of bread out, he made toast and headed for class. Edge was halfway to his class when a thought occurred to him. 'Isn't this usually the point where I run into someone and they end up being my soulmate or something' Edge looked around for a bit, the halls were empty. 'Right, there's no way that could happen. Especially since I head to class early.' He walked a little further. 'It's still depressing though.'

* * *

Edge got to class a bit earlier than he was expecting, which was good since he had Phys. Ed. First.

"Better get changed quick." Edge mumbled as he began to change, he walked into the gym once he was finished. 'Wish I didn't have to take this class.'

"Well someone's early." Yang pointed out as she and Ruby entered the gym.

"Look who's talking." Edge reputed.

"Good point." Yang admitted. Ruby wasn't speaking as she seemed to still be half asleep. "So why are you here early?" Yang asked.

"I wanted to get changed while it was quiet." Edge responded, fiddling with the zipper on his hoodie. As time passed more and more people arrived and the class started.

* * *

30 Minutes later:

Edge was curled up in the foetal position, quietly sobbing.

"You okay?" Blake asked.

"I want... a way out of this... class." Edge stated between sobs.

* * *

Combat practice:

"Today we will assess your combat abilities against other Hunters and Huntresses. The rules of each duel are simple, if your aura drops into the red then the duel ends, if you yield then the duel ends, if you wind up unconscious then the duel ends." Glynda explained. "Will Edge Columbus and Jaune Arc step into the arena." Glynda ordered. Edge and Jaune did as they were ordered and took their positions at opposite ends of the arena. Jaune got into his fighting stance with Crocea Mors ready, Edge pasted Ember Celica on his fists. There were a few murmurs from the crowd.

"Are both sides ready?" Glynda asked.

"Ready." Edge replied.

"R-ready." Jaune replied.

"Begin." Glynda called. Edge went for the first attack, he went for a right hook that was blocked by Jaune's shield. Edge quickly went for a left hook, which connected and sent Jaune back a fair few steps.

"Why didn't he fire?" Yang asked.

"Because he can't." Ruby remembered what Edge explained about his semblance on initiation day. "Edge can't use a weapon to its full power if he doesn't understand how it works, he knows that Ember Celica is a pair of gauntlets so he knows he can get some extra power out of a punch. Since he doesn't know how the firing mechanism works, he couldn't create that part of the weapon." Ruby explained.

"How do you know all this? Weiss questioned.

"Edge explained it on initiation day, it's to do with his semblance." Ruby answered.

"His semblance?" Blake asked.

"He calls it copy and paste, it allows him to take the form of a person as long as he knows a significant amount of detail about how the looks, and he can create weapons to the extent he understands them. Since he took his original Hermes' Boots apart and studied the pieces, he can 'paste' them easily. However, Edge doesn't know how Ember Celica's firing mechanism works, so he couldn't implant that in his copy, he's essentially using a basic pair of gauntlets." Ruby explained as she turned back to the fight, Jaune was nearing the yellow and Edge wasn't too far behind.

Edge was aware that his original plan had a flaw, he didn't know how Ember Celica properly worked. Edge decided to go with plan B. Edge dismissed his flawed Ember Celica and did something the audience didn't expect, he turned into Jaune. Edge was holding a recreation of Crocea Mors in his hands, it felt a bit weighted. Jaune was, unsurprisingly, in shock, he had just seen his friend turn into a clone of himself. Edge walked forward in a defensive stance, Jaune stood in a defensive stance.

"Just as planned." Edge whispered. Edge swept his leg into Jaune's, causing Jaune to fall over. Edge pointed Crocea Mors at Jaune and turned back into himself. "Do you yield." Edge asked, giving Jaune an out from the fight.

"I yield." Jaune sighed. Edge dismissed his Crocea Mors and helped jaune to his feet, a quick glance at the monitor showed that Jaune was bordering the yellow and Edge wasn't too far away from the same amount.

"You put up a great fight." Edge smiled as he shook Jaune's hand.

"Thanks, but... wow, I didn't expect you to turn into me." Jaune admitted.

"It was because of my semblance, I decided that a good plan of attack would be to catch you off guard with the last thing you'd suspect to fight. Yourself." Edge explained as the two friends went back to their respective teams. Edge watched the ensuing fights attentively, trying to catch details on peoples looks and weapons.

* * *

History:

"Could he speak any faster?" Edge silently asked himself.

"Yes, I can." Professor Oobleck answered as he somehow made it to Edge, who was at the back of the class, from the front of the class. Edge smacked his head on the table.

"Can you speak slower?" Edge asked.

"No."

"Uuunngh." Edge groaned as he smacked his head on the table again. This class would be difficult, but at least it wasn't P.E.

* * *

Cooking:

"Ruby, stop trying to lick the spoon." Edge sighed as he put the unbaked cookies in the oven.

"But I want to taste the cookies and they won't be ready for a while, this is next best thing." Ruby pouted.

'Resist the puppy dog eyes, you can do it.' Edge thought to himself. "Fine, but you have to clean everything up." Edge offered, he had caved to the power of the puppy dog eyes.

"Yay." Ruby cheered. Edge kept an eye on the oven, he got the tray with the, now baked, cookies on it and set down on the workspace. Occasionally slapping Ruby's hand away.

* * *

End of the day:

Edge flopped back into the cushioned area in front of the TV, he was channel surfing until he put a radio channel on. Edge had look through his scroll.

"Nothing new." Edge sighed, he got up and headed to the kitchen. A song he recognised came on, Edge began to sing while he made dinner. When the song finished, Edge looked around his room. "I should buy some stuff. The decor's great already, but a few instruments wouldn't be bad. Maybe an acoustic and Electric guitar, I learnt the violin as a child so that's an option, could just get a mic, or all of the above. It would be costly though, but I have saved up a bit." Edge debated to himself. There was a knock on the door, as soon as Edge opened the door, the rest of team RWBEY marched in. "Well come in then." Edge muttered. Edge set the dinner was preparing on the table, he used to make enough for the next few days and that habit was still there so he had enough to feed the team. "I'm going into Vale on Saturday so I won't be around for most of the day." Edge brought up.

"Who're you meeting?" Ruby asked, she was currently stuffing herself with the cookies from class earlier.

"An old friend." Edge answered.

"Is it a girl." Yang teased.

"It is actually, she's been there for me through a few tough times. I texted her and asked if she was free and she was, so I'm taking her out for a shopping trip." Edge explained. "And before you ask, no she is not my girlfriend." Edge added

"So she's just a friend." Weiss stated, there was a certain tone in her voice.

"Weiss, don't. You don't want to have this argument, not right now." Edge warned. The rest of the evening was teasing, puns and Edge getting kicked in the leg one of the afore mentioned puns.

* * *

For those wondering why this chapter exists, it's because this chapter and the two that follow are fillers. For those wondering why the whole chapter is a generic school day, I just wanted to show how Edge reacts to a standard day at Beacon. For wondering why Edge was crying in the foetal position in P.E., it's because he hates exercise and only properly exerts himself in battle as shown in the initiation chapter. The fact that he possibly took a hit to his privates is also why he was crying, thanks Yang, I decided to omit that part though since I had trouble with the set up, it's supposed to implied that something happened during class though.

Hope you're all enjoying this story.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: An old friend

Edge had gotten up earlier than usual, he was meeting an old friend in Vale and he wanted to get to the meeting place as soon as possible. Edge was wearing his usual hoodie, shirt, jeans, headphones, dust satchels and sneakers. The dust satchels probably weren't necessary, but having to fight with actually on him put Edge at ease.

The ride from Beacon to Vale was somewhat lengthy, just like the first day everyone arrived.

"I'm standing in the same place I did on that day." Edge thought aloud.

The carrier eventually landed and Edge ran to the park where he was meeting his friend. Edge checked his watch, he was five minutes early. After some waiting, Edge felt someone tap on his shoulder. Edge turned around to greet the person he was waiting for. The girl standing in front of him had pink and brown hair with white stripes on the pink side, her right eye was pink and her left eye was brown, she carried her usual umbrella that had a short sword hidden inside of it. Edge knew about the sword because Neo had shown him, he was lucky enough to have never been the guy on the blades end.

"It's good to see you again Neo." Edge smiled, Neo returned the smile. "Still mute?" Edge asked jokingly, Neo gave him a look that said 'What do you think', before nodding sarcastically. "Anyway, should we get going?" Edge asked, Neo nodded.

* * *

Later at a cafe:

"...So yeah, my team's a bit of a handful." Edge finished as he was explaining the past few days events to Neo, Neo gave Edge a look that said 'You're probably no better'. "I won't say that you're wrong." Edge said as he took a sip of his coffee. "So I was thinking that since we haven't seen each other in a while, I want to take you on a shopping spree. My treat." Edge offered, Neo nodded in response. "Great, once we finish up here, we'll go wherever you want." Edge smiled.

* * *

Noon:

"So, where do you want to go first?" Edge asked, Neo pulled Edge to a bunch of different shops without rest. "Give me a second." Edge panted, he was carrying all the bags and had to exert more energy than usual. 'Good thing I expelled my excess aura this morning, I'd have too much strain on my body with the weight that can build up.' Edge thought. Neo was attempting to pull Edge to one last shop, she seemed to be more excited about this shop than any of the others. Once Edge had caught his breath, which took a bit longer than the average sixteen year would, he followed Neo into the shop. The clerk seemed to recognise Neo straight away and directed to a jewellery counter, Neo was handed a small velvet box.

* * *

Evening:

Edge ended up being the recipient of the box, Neo had handed the box to him while they were resting in the park they had met at. "It's for me?" Edge questioned. Neo nodded, she had a very happy smile plastered across her face. Edge opened the box to find a small necklace, it had two crossing lilium like Edge's insignia. A happy smile managed to find its way onto Edge's face. "You didn't have to." Edge barely managed to say, he put the necklace on immediately. A few moments passed before Edge spoke again. "So, have you got everything you wanted?" Edge asked, the smile still on his face. Neo nodded. "Alright, I'll take you back then." Edge offered. Neo shook her head, she picked up the bags and used her illusions to disappear. "You never accept that offer." Edge sighed dejectedly, he went to a few stores and bought a few things before returning to Beacon.

* * *

Back at Beacon:

"So, how'd it go?" Yang asked, she had been waiting outside of the girls' room.

"And I should tell you why, exactly?" Edge asked back.

"Aw, come on. You tell big sis Yang anything." Yang replied whilst bringing Edge into a headlock.

"I won't be able to 'big sis Yang' anything if she chokes me." Edge said, he would have struggled if it wasn't for the fact that he was carrying things he didn't want to drop. Yang released Edge from her death grip and looked at him expectantly. "I'll tell you and the others, who I know are listening in from behind the door, what happened once i put my bags in my room." Edge said as pulled the bags up to get his point across.

* * *

A little while later:

"...And that's all that happened." Edge finished explaining how his day went. The team was sitting in a circle on the floor of the girls' room.

"So that's how your date went?" Ruby asked.

"It wasn't a date!" Edge yelled.

"Think back over what happened." Weiss told him. Edge thought about his day out with Neo, he realised that it had in fact been a date. Edge brought his knees up and hugged them, then buried his face in them and started screaming. Two minutes passed before Edge stopped screaming, when he looked up his face had gone bright red. The redness was either from embarrassment or from the screaming, it was a combination of the two.

"Oh god, I can't believe it. I mean I don't like her that way, I mean I like her, but I don't love her. We've been friends for years, I hope I haven't everything. Oh, god I've ruined everything haven't I?" Edge rambled, lost in worry.

"Weiss, I think you broke him." Blake stated.

"It's his fault that he didn't realise he was asking his friend on a date." Weiss remarked, a groan could be heard from Edge's direction.

"I'm sure she knows that he wanted to spend time with her as friend." Ruby stated, Edge stopped making noise.

"Yeah, she probably enjoyed spending time with her old friend." Yang commented, Edge was now listening in on the conversation. "From Edge's description of her, she seems way out of his league anyway." Yang added, Edge went back to groaning.

"I think you made it worse." Ruby pointed, Edge was curled up in a ball.

"Sorry." Yang apologised.

"It's fine." Edge replied, he got up headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" Ruby asked.

"To bed." Edge answered as he left. The girls looked at each other.

"We definitely made that situation worse." Ruby said.

* * *

So, who saw that one coming?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: getting to know each other

Edge was laying on his bed and drinking water from a flask he kept in a draw in his desk. Then Ruby and Yang burst and dragged him to their room, Edge didn't bother to struggle. Everyone was sitting in a circle again, this time there was a mug with paper in it in the middle of the circle.

"Okay. Now that everyone's here, let's start operation: Getting to know each other." Ruby declared. "We'll each take turns drawing a piece of paper and asking the question on it. Everyone has to answer, including the person who read the question. " Ruby explained. "I'll go first." Ruby said as she drew a piece of paper from the mug. "What is your name?" Ruby asked.

"Really?" Weiss questioned.

"I'm Ruby Rose." Ruby answered, ignoring Weiss' question.

"Weiss Schnee."

"Blake Belladonna."

"Yang Xiao Long."

"Autumn Leif." Edge answered, his answer left everyone surprised. "What it's my real name, I was named Autumn because of my hair colour." Edge explained as he pulled on his orange hair. "I just don't like using my real name."

"Okayyy. Weiss your turn." Ruby said, moving on. Weiss drew a piece of paper.

"What is your favourite colour?" Weiss asked. "White."

"Black."

"Yellow."

"Orange."

"Red."

The mug was passed to Blake.

"What is your favourite animal?" Blake asked. "Cats."

"Dogs."

"Foxes."

"Dogs."

"Dogs."

"Three people in this room like dogs, okay." Edge commented

The Mug was passed to Yang.

"What is your favourite pastime?" Yang asked. "Riding my motorbike through Vale."

"Listening to music."

"Doing maintenance on Crescent Rose."

"Singing."

"Reading."

The mug was passed over to Edge.

"Let's see, what is your favourite song?" Edge asked "Unhappy refrain."

"Red like roses."

"Mirror, mirror."

"From shadows."

"I burn."

Back to Ruby, she drew one of the remaining five pieces of paper.

"What did you do before coming to Beacon?" Ruby asked, Blake and Edge noticeably flinched at the question.

"Can we skip that one." Edge pushed the mug to Weiss.

"Okayyy." Ruby responded. Weiss drew a piece of paper, three left after this one.

"How old are you?" Weiss asked. "Seventeen."

"Seventeen."

"Seventeen."

"Sixteen."

"Fifteen."

"So Edge and Ruby are younger than everyone else at Beacon." Blake stated as she drew a piece of paper. "What is the most embarrassing thing you've done?" Blake asked.

"Why is that a question!?" Weiss and Edge yelled at Ruby.

"We're skipping that one." Weiss declared as she pushed the mug towards Yang.

"Who is the funniest person on the team?" Yang asked. "That's a no brainer, me."

"Me." Edge answered, before starting a glaring match with Yang. "This calls for a joke war."

"Not right now." Ruby interrupted, trying to defuse the situation. Edge took the last piece of paper from the mug.

"What is your favourite moment with the team so far?" Edge asked, he got lost in thought for a few seconds. "Tonight, this moment we're all spending together right now. That is my favourite moment so far." Edge smiled, the rest of the team began to smile to.

"Tonight."

"Tonight."

"Tonight."

"Tonight."

The night ended with everyone happy.

* * *

Yes this chapter is short, this is what I call a bonding chapter. It focuses on the team becoming closer, I will try to make the next bonding chapter longer. Anyway, time to continue the actual story.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Jaunedice

"That idiot, the offensive is not a guaranteed victory." Edge mumbled. Jaune had been duelling Cardin and lost, bad. Cardin have a scratch and Jaune's aura was in the red.

"Remember everyone, the Vytal festival is only a few months away. It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms, so keep practicing. Those who choose to fight in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale." Glynda remided. The bell rang and everyone left class, teams RWBEY and JNPR went to the cafeteria for lunch.

* * *

"So, there we were in the middle of the night." Nora started

"It was day." Ren corrected.

"We were surrounded by Ursi." Nora continued.

"They were Beowolves." Ren corrected again.

"Dozens of them!" Nora exclaimed.

"Two of them."

"But they were no match and Ren and I took them down and made a boat load of lien selling Ursa skin rugs." Nora finished.

"She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now." Ren sighed.

"Jaune, are you okay." Pyrrha aked. Jaune was sitting there, moving his fork around the plate.

"Huh, oh yeah. Why?" Jaune asked.

"It's just that you seem a little... not okay." Ruby answered.

"Guys I'm fine, seriously. Look." Jaune said before giving a thumbs up and a smile. Near to were teams RWBEY and JNPR were sitting, team CRDL was bullying Velvet.

"Jaune, Cardin has been picking on you since the first day of school." Pyrhha mentioned.

"Who? Cardin Winchester, nah. He just likes to mess around, you know, practical jokes." Jaune tried to laugh it off.

"He's a bully." Ruby stated bluntly.

"Oh please, name one time he's bullied me."

A few flashbacks later:

"I didn't land far from the school."

"You called me and screamed for help." Edge deadpanned.

"Jaune, you know that if you ever need help you can just ask." Pyrrha offered.

"Oh, we'll break his legs." Nora suggested.

"Let's make that plan B." Edge sighed.

"Guys, really it's fine. Besides, it's not like he's just a jerk to me, he's a jerk to everyone." Jaune said as he stood up.

"Ow, that hurts." Velvet cried. Cardin was pulling on Velvet's rabbit ears. "Please stop."

"I told you it was real." Cardin laughed.

"What a freak." Russel insulted. Cardin let go of Velvet's ear and she walked away.

"Atrocious, I can't stand people like him." Pyrrha stated.

"He's not the only one." Blake added.

"It must be hard to be a Faunus." Yang commented. Jaune sighed and walked off.

* * *

History:

Jaune had fallen asleep in class, Professor Oobleck was talking about the Faunus rights revolution. Edge had been moved closer to the front of the class, he now sat next to Velvet.

"Now, have any of you been subjugated or discriminated for your Faunus heritage?" Oobleck asked. Velvet and someone else in the class raised their hands. "Dreadful simply dreadful." Oobleck continued with the lecture. Edge tuned out for a while.

"Who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagoons forces?" Oobleck asked. Cardin flicked a paper triangle at Juane, Jaune woke up with a start and drew Oobleck's attention. "Mr. Arc. Finally contributing to class, this is excellent, excellent. What is the answer?"

Jaune hesitated for a bit and tried to stall for time while thinking of an answer. Pyrrha caught Jaune's attention and pointed to her eyes, she was giving Jaune hints to the answer.

'Night vision, say night vision.' Edge prayed.

"Binoculars." Jaune answered. The majority of the class laughed, Pyrrha and Edge facepalmed.

"Very funny Mr. Arc." Oobleck commented as he sped back to his desk. "Cardin, perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject."

"Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier." Cardin replied.

"You're not the most open minded of individuals, are you Cardin?" Pyrrha asked.

"What you got a problem."

"No, I have the answer. It's night vision, many Faunus are known to have near perfect vision in the dark." Pyrrha answered.

"General Lagoon was foolish and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army were outmatched and the General was captured. Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't be remembered as such a failure." Blake added, taking a shot at Cardin at the same time. Cardin began to get up.

"Mr. Winchester, please take your seat." Oobleck instructed. Jaune started laughing. "You and Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings."

After class:

Everyone left, Blake, Weiss and Edge headed back to Edge's room since he offered to make dinner. Pyrrha,Nora and Ren were behind them.

"You go on ahead, I'll wait for Jaune." Pyrrha told Nora and Ren.

* * *

Oobleck was lecturing Jaune and Cardin about their struggle with the class.

"History is important, gentlemen. If you can't learn from it, you're destined to repeat it." Oobleck warned, he gave Jaune and Cardin a reading assignment and finished. As Jaune and Cardin left the class, Cardin pushed Jaune over and walked away.

"You know, I really will break his legs." Pyrrha said as she helped Jaune up. "I have an idea, come with me." Pyrrha instructed as she dragged Jaune along.

* * *

On the roof:

"Pyrrha, I know I'm going through a hard time right now. But I'm not that depressed. I could always be a farmer or something."

"N-no!" Pyrrha exclaimed as she pushed Jaune away from the edge of the roof. A discussion, a few revelations on how Jaune got into Beacon and a threat from Cardin, left the night on a sour note for Jaune.

'What have you gotten yourself into Jaune, we can't help you with this one.' Edge sighed.

'You could always-' E started.

'While I'm tempted to break Cardin's legs, I don't want to be expelled.' Edge cut in. 'I'll just have to believe in Jaune for this one, It's solely his problem unless he talks to us.'

* * *

Forever fall forest:

"I hate this place, I hate this place, I hate this place." Edge repeated. Team RWBEY and team JNPR, excluding Jaune, were in the same area of the forest gathering sap from the trees for Professor Peach.

"It's not that bad." Pyrrha reassured him.

"You're not the one carrying everything." Edge complained as he hefted the case and jars he was carrying.

"You lost at rock, paper, scissors, it's your own fault." Ruby commented.

"I was distracted."

"By what?" Weiss asked.

'Well done genius.' E sighed.

"I'm gonna have to hold my tongue on that one." Edge answered.

"Are you keeping something from us?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, but I can't tell you why."

Suddenly, Dove, Russel and Sky came running past.

"Ursa, Ursa!" Russel yelled.

"What? Where?" Yang questioned.

"Back there, it's got Cardin." Russel pointed in the direction he had ran from.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha exclaimed.

"Yang, you and Blake go and get Professor Goodwitch." Ruby ordered.

"You two, go with them. There could be more." Pyrrha told Nora and Ren. Ruby, Pyrrha, Weiss and Edge got their weapons ready and headed in the direction Russel specified. "Oh no."

Cardin had gotten knocked down by an over sized Ursa, the Ursa was inching closer. The Ursa sung at Cardin, but Jaune blocked the attack with Crocea Mors' shield. Weiss was about to jump in to help.

"Wait." Pyrrha ordered.

Jaune pushed the Ursa back and slashed it with his sword. The Ursa took a swing at Jaune, but he rolled away. The Grimm took another swing, Jaune jumped over this one. The Ursa punched Jaune back, Jaune got up and ran at the Ursa. Jaune lept at the Ursa and got hit in the back, he was sent past the Ursa and staggered slightly when he got up. Jaune checked his aura, red. Jaune and the Ursa charged each other, they both went for the attack. Jaune would have gotten hit by the Ursa's paw, but Pyrrha did something to Jaune's shield which made him block the attack. Jaune cut the Ursa's head off, the Ursa started to disappear shortly after.

"Uh, what." Ruby asked, amazed by what had happened.

"How did you..." Weiss began.

"Well, Ruby has her speed, you have your glyphs, Edge has copy and paste, my semblance is polarity." Pyrrha explained.

"Whoa, you can control poles." Ruby said in awe.

"No you dunce, it means she has control over magnetism." Weiss explained.

"Magnets are cool too." Ruby whispered. Pyrrha started to walk off.

"Wait, where are you going?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, we have to tell them what happened." Ruby said.

"We could, or perhaps we could keep it our little secret." Pyrrha smiled.

"I say we keep it a secret." Edge agreed.

Jaune put Crocea Mors away and stood there triumphantly. Pyrrha and the others walked off. Jaune walked over to Cardin and helped him up.

"Holy crap, Jaune." Cardin was amazed at what had happened in front of him.

"Don't mess with my team, my friends ever again." Jaune warned. "Got it?" Jaune asked before walking off.

* * *

Beacon, roof:

"No Cardin tonight?" Pyrrha asked as she walked up to Jaune. "I thought you two were best buds."

"Pyrrha, I'm sorry. I was a jerk, you were only trying to be nice and I-I had all this stupid macho stuff in my head." Jaune apologised.

"Jaune, it's okay." Pyhrra told him. "You're team really misses their leader you know?" Pyrrha started to walk off. "You should come down, Ren made pancakes. No syrup though, you can thank Nora for that."

"Wait!" Jaune called out. "I know I don't deserve it after what happened, but would you be willing to help me... to help me become a better fighter?" Jaune asked. Pyrrha smiled and walked up to Jaune, only to push him over. "Hey!"

"Your stance is all wrong, you need to be wider and closer to the ground." Pyrrha explained, she helped Jaune back up. "Let's try that again."

* * *

I love this chapter in the show, Jaune's hero moment, even though he has help from Pyrrha, is still cool.


End file.
